Le jour où les gloussements vainquirent
by GredW
Summary: ... la grande Sharpay Evans. Sharpay fulminait dans sa chambre. Mais pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche ? Elles n'avaient quand même pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Fic un brin humouristique sur les réactions de Sharpay face à Gabriella... Un peu yuri.


**Titre : **Le jour où les gloussements vainquirent la grande Sharpay Evans  
**Personnages :** Sharpay Evans, Boi Evans, Gabriella Montez (sort of Sharpay/Gabriella ^^')  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est évidemment à Disney.  
**Ndla :** Ecrite sur le thème "On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble !" du forum la Lanterne Fringante. Au départ, ce n'était pas réellement parti dans une optique de yuri mais Gabriella a pris le dessus et Sharpay a craqué (c'est un peu OOC, ça non ?). Il ne faut absolument pas prendre cette fic au sérieux...

* * *

La jeune fille, excédée, frappait le sol du pied. Comment osait-elle ? Comment ? Qui était-elle pour faire une chose pareille à la plus populaire des élèves du lycée, qui était, de surcroît, la star du club de théâtre !? Elle poussa un cri de colère. Son club était maintenant infesté d'amateurs comme cette petite Montez. Madame Darbus ne le voyait-elle pas ?

Sharpay se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, tout en donnant des coups de pied de rage dans tous les objets à sa portée. Boi, son chien, dut se réfugier sous le lit pour ne pas subir le même sort que l'une des chaussures que la blonde adorait pourtant. Le pauvre escarpin finit sa courte vie jeté par la fenêtre. Sharpay ne s'en soucia même pas.

Tout était de toute manière de la faute de Gabriella ! Elle débarquait d'on ne savait où et décidait, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, qu'elle deviendrait la nouvelle coqueluche du club ! Pour sûr, elle savait chanter, mais son timbre était si insipide que Sharpay ne comprenait pas que les spectateurs ne se soient pas endormis pendant sa prestation. Et sa manière de faire des petits sourires gênés et complètement niais à Bolton rendait la blonde encore plus folle. C'était une vraie… sainte-nitouche !

Encore énervée, la jeune fille s'assit subitement sur son lit, avant de se relever immédiatement. Son bond effraya encore plus Boi, qui tremblait, toujours caché.

Ce qui l'insupportait au plus haut point c'était la gentillesse à toute épreuve que la brune lui montrait. Pourtant, Sharpay faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être la plus désagréable et la plus antipathique possible. Mais rien n'y faisait ! Cette fille continuait à lui sourire béatement, naïvement même ! Et elle se mettait à la poursuivre dans les couloirs du lycée, papotant avec elle, comme si elles… oh dieu… comme si elles étaient… AMIES !!!

Sharpay Evans n'avait pas d'amis ! C'était de connaissance publique ! Oh, elle était admirée et toujours entourée mais elle savait bien que tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'elle n'étaient que des hypocrites, se servant d'elle pour faire augmenter leur popularité. Seul Ryan était à ses côtés parce qu'il l'aimait. Penser à son frère la calma un peu. Un souvenir d'enfance la rendit nostalgique mais, bien vite, ce petit moment fut gâché par le retour d'un nom dans sa tête.

Gabriella Montez ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Sa meilleure amie ?! Elles n'avaient pourtant pas élevé les cochons ensemble !!!!

Rectification faite : Gabriella avait peut-être élevé des cochons au détour d'un de ses nombreux déménagements mais Sharpay Evans ne s'abaisserait jamais à approcher l'un de ces animaux, même si elle devait visiter un zoo. Jamais !

Elle se perdit dans des idées de douce vengeance et elle se prit à rêvasser. S'imaginer Montez patauger dans la fange des porcs lui rendit le sourire.

Ce fut à cet instant que son portable se mit à sonner. Elle avait d'ailleurs pour sonnerie une chanson de Kelsi chantée par Sharpay Evans, la seule, l'unique. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro. Elle décrocha tout de même :

« Allo ! » s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix la plus accueillante.

Son interlocuteur ne pouvait manquer la pointe d'agacement qui avait marqué ce simple mot.

« - Sharpay, bonjour ! C'est Gabriella ! »

La blonde retint un cri en entendant les effroyables gloussements qui suivaient chaque mot de l'autre jeune femme. À croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle ressemblait à une dinde quand elle faisait ça. Subitement, dans sa rêverie, la brune ne côtoyait plus seulement les cochons mais aussi toute une basse-cour.

« Sharpay ? Tu vas bien ? »

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, profondément agacée. Il n'y avait bien que cette gourde pour la déranger en plein fantasme.

« - Que veux-tu ? » aboya-t-elle.

Gabriella commença par glousser avant de continuer :

« - Tu avais l'air contrariée aujourd'hui pendant les cours. Alors je me suis dit… que tu aimerais peut-être venir boire un milk-shake avec moi ? Je connais un endroit super où l'on pourra se régaler !  
- Quoi ? »

Sharpay n'en revenait pas. Cette fille n'avait rien compris, ma parole ! Elle inspira. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Elle allait, enfin, pouvoir se décharger de cette rage accumulée et faire connaître à la brune sa façon de penser. Cependant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Gabriella poursuivit :

« - Tu sais… j'ai très envie qu'on soit amies, toi et moi. Je sens… qu'on pourrait devenir de très bonnes amies. Tu… tu es si… cool… »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux. Le dernier mot avait été dit dans un murmure si adorable qu'elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort et ses paroles de pure méchanceté s'évacuer par la même fenêtre que sa pauvre chaussure.

« - Tu… tu… Et Bolton ?

- Troy ? … Tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous ?

- Non, je…  
- Alors, c'est parfait ! Je préviens ma maman et je viens te chercher avec elle dans une demi-heure, ça te va ? »

Sharpay ne se rappelait pas avoir accepté mais elle devait l'avoir fait car Gabriella avait raccroché. Boi la fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté. La blonde semblait perdue. Soudain, elle redressa la tête puis balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Elle sursauta en voyant l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle se douche rapidement et qu'elle se change.

Boi, installé sur le lit, essayant de se remettre de sa frayeur, observait sa maîtresse qui allait et venait dans la chambre. Elle se glissait maintenant sous le matelas, essayant de remettre la main sur l'autre chaussure de sa paire préférée. Boi tenta bien de lui indiquer la fenêtre mais la blonde ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Quand la sonnette de la porte retentit –parce qu'en plus d'être une sainte-nitouche, Gabriella Montez était une sainte-nitouche ponctuelle- la jeune fille émit un glapissement. Elle n'avait pas fini de se préparer ! Elle envoya Ryan en éclaireur, chargé de la mission de distraire la brune et sa maman le temps qu'elle trouve une paire qui aille avec ses habits ou, qu'elle change carrément de vêtements.

Presque une heure plus tard, dans le café, attablée devant un milk-shake géant pour deux, riant aux éclats avec Gabriella-pas-si-stupide-que-ça-et-plutôt-mignonne-quand-elle-rit-Montez, Sharpay se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne serait plus contre élever des cochons avec la brune. Si ce n'était pas elle qui s'occupait de leur fange…


End file.
